hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda and Ashley O'Brian
Amanda O'Brian and Ashley O'Brian are two twin celebrities. They are often credited in films and songs as one person, "Amanda and Ashley O'Brian". The twins are well known for appearing in the same films together, generally as twins in the film. Together they have had an extremely successful singing career and are currently the highest selling duo, teenage artists, and often best selling album or singles of the year. Albums Get in There Bad Gettance Girls Boys Ash & Mandy (hidden album) Naughty Heaven Films Magic Girls 1 Magic Girls 2: The First Battle Magic Girls 3: Friends and Enemies Magic Girls 4: Fight to Live Magic Girls 5: Lost Friendship Magic Girls 6: Trust and Illusions Magic Girls 7: Weakest to Strongest Magic Girls 8: Friends, Foes, and Traitors Magic Girls 9: Taking Control Magic Girls 10: The Finale Mirrors Mirrors 2 The Unknown Vampire Blood Waters Blood Princess The Kill Television Being O'Brian The Amanda & Ashley Show The Adventures of Amanda and Ashley Life of the Magic Girls Singing Career In total, Amanda and Ashley have released four albums together: Get in There (2009), Bad Gettance (2010), Girls (2012), and Boys (2013). They currently have an upcoming album in production, Naughty Heaven, due for release in 2014. Each of their albums have reached number one and have been worldwide successes. Get in There, the debut album by the twins, was described as "fun but graphic". It recieved positive reviews in general but was also given several negative reviews, with some deeming the album unacceptable for young not-even-women of their age. When speaking about the album, Amanda O'Brian said "it's just naughty" in reply. Bad Gettance, the twins second album, hugely outsold Get in There within its first week of release. Reviews for the album were more positive, although some were still negative, praising the twins for sounding "slightly more mature" in the album. Vocally it was noted that their voices were much less high pitched and childlike than they had been in the previous album. Bad Gettance followed the same style as Get in There, with it being equally as graphic visually, and even more so lyrically. Girls, the third album, was released a two and a half year break from a joint music career. It was highly anticipated and recieved positive reviews when it was released. The album outsold both previously albums and had several successful singles. It was again noted how much more mature they sounded on the album, but even more so it was noted that the lyrics were far less graphic and when performing live, the twins didn't continue with their graphic "flashing" and "getting" routines. Boys, their fourth album, was considered part two of the album Girls. When speaking about it Ashley said "it's not following on from girls honey, it's basically just like we made a whole ocean full of songs but couldn't fit them onto one album - it's like one complete album, Girls and Boys. Of course I'd add himmers but-". The album had equal sales with Girls rather than outselling it. The singles released, five officially, were all successful. 2009 The twins began their singing career in 2009. They released their debut album Get in There in mid 2009. It reached number one in several countries. 2010 The twins released their second album, Bad Gettance, in 2010. The album was also a success and outsold their previous album. Six singles were released from the album. 2011 In 2011 the twins announced that they would likely be releasing an album. However, they decided not to release an album, with them dealing with "personal struggles". Ashley O'Brian was going through anger problems, and Amanda O'Brian was having issues singing live. 2012 Early in 2012, JVC Records said that it was "not known" if they would release an album in 2012 or not. In the middle of the year the twins were seen at JVC studio and it was confirmed that an album would be released. In December they released Girls. 2013 Despite only releasing Girls in December 2012, the twins manager confirmed a 2013 album. In March she said, "we are going to release all of their singles but then concentrate on a new album. They're back and they're nude". The album, Boys, was released on September 30th 2013. 2014 In January 2014, Ashley confirmed during a photo shoot interview that her and Amanda had began planning for their new album. At the time both girls were working on solo albums, Little Miss O'Brian and Boombox, and no release date was given for their album. The album was later confirmed as Naughty Heaven.